


Rainy Days

by KickAir 8P (KickAir8P)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/pseuds/KickAir%208P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of damp drabbles, 100 words apiece per M$Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

=======================

 **  
Seacouver, late September   
**

It was a fall rain, a bit chilly for his taste, but Methos never tired of breathing in the sweet damp air. So much better than the desert's harsh dryness, or the sea air's bitter salt tang.

One hand held the collar of his coat tightly closed, damming the miniature rivers running off his scalp and keeping them from swamping his shirt. The other held the earpieces of his CD-player, Beatles ringing tinnily from them, forgotten.

Nobody else had braved the park. If they had, they wouldn't have noticed the tears that raced the raindrops down his smiling face.

=======================

 **  
Bora Bora, early February   
**

Alone on the beach, lying naked on his back in the sand, he waited for the next wave. The last few had come up to his knees, but the warm rain washed the salt off as soon as they receded, leaving nothing but the smell of the rainforest in the humid air.

Rolling to his feet, he slapped the play-button on the new waterproof CD-player. His feet pounded the sand to the beat of the drums, his body twisting, spinning to the sound of women keening their grief and joy.

The CD was labeled "Dead Can Dance". He was alive.

=======================

 **  
Scotland, late May   
**

It was a spring downpour, a lot colder than he liked, but what could you expect in the Highlands? The wind was heavy with the rain, rich with the smell of wildflowers, thick with the promise of new life.

"Methos! Methos!"

"Mac! You got my message!"

"Yes, I got your message! **_That's_** how you tell me?"

"I couldn't wait!"

"Are you crazy? You're soaked through!"

"Yes!"

"You'll freeze to death!"

He turned his face back to the sky and spun around and MacLeod caught him as he slipped, hugging him close. Methos grinned up at him. "So keep me warm."

=======================

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lastrega for the quick-beta! Comments also welcome at [kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/27365.html](http://kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/27365.html)


End file.
